Autopsia a un copo de nieve
by TeaOfH2SO4
Summary: AU/DARK-HARRY/SLASH/LV-HP. Uno diría que no hay dos copos de nieve iguales pero los hay, a pesar de lo extraño y casi imposible que sea. Entonces ¿cuales eran las posibilidades de que dos personas fueran iguales? Probablemente sólo "ellos" lo descubrirían. [En Hiatus]
1. Capítulo 1: Larghissimo

Descargo de responsabilidad.

Harry Potter no es mío, desearía que lo fuera y de esa manera Hermione se hubiera quedado con Draco o Harry, o tal vez Harry y Draco hubieran sido producto de muchas escenas gay. Duh, queda claro que no, no me pertenece y que es de JotaKa.

N/A:

Me he desviado mucho de mi género. Soy una acérrima de las comedias románticas, toda mi vida me la he pasado escribiéndolas. Por ahí dicen que si te desvías del camino hay que disfrutar del paisaje y seguir hasta llegar al destino querido. Es lo que hago, disfruto del paisaje y he encontrado curioso escribir sobre temas más oscuros, que casi me parece, narro como si fueran un chiste. Igual deseo que lo disfruten, igual o más de lo que yo escribiéndolo.

Advertencias: Slash o BL (boys love) TR-LV/HP, chan o sea relación adulto por menor, lemon, tortura, muerte de personajes, lenguaje soez, Dark-Harry y OoC.

Género: Terror, angustia, tragedia, romance.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

"Larghissimo"

_"El término autopsia deriva del griego, αὐτός /autós/ 'uno mismo' y ὂψις /opsis/ 'observar', significa por tanto 'ver por uno mismo'."_

1

Podía ver los pies de la gente moviéndose lentamente. Después rápidamente, el sonido de los mismos al chocar contra el piso de forma estruendosa resultaba monstruoso, tenía tanto miedo que a lo único que se había limitado era a tener sus manos tapando su boca para no dejar salir los gemidos lastimeros y llenos de terror que peleaban por libertad.

Era un muy mal regalo de cumpleaños, el peor que podría haber pedido. No supo cuando su padre lo había tomado de la cintura y había corrido con él hasta su habitación en medio de jadeos para después decirle que tomara la capa de invisibilidad y se ocultara en cualquier lugar cubriéndose con ella, que no saliera por nada del mundo a menos de que su madre o él fueran a decirle que el peligro había pasado.

Mordió sus labios, había un pequeño temblor en el inferior. Se había escondido debajo de la cama. Escuchaba las voces a los lejos, de sus padres, de los otros, de los demás, lanzando hechizos con fiereza y también podía oír el ruido hueco que hacía cualquiera que cayera muerto acompañado casi siempre de el lamento mortal y doloroso o del llamado del nombre de la persona más amada. Se arrepintió de haber dejado la puerta abierta.

El día había comenzado bien. Como todos los años su madre había sido la primera en correr a su habitación con un pastel para cantar una dulce canción, su padre no tardó en llegar y se unió a la celebración. Ambos tenían voces desafinadas pero siempre lograban conmover al pequeño Harry hasta las lágrimas.

—Cantamos tan feo que nuestro niño está llorando. –James había sido el primero en dejar de cantar para hacer burla a la situación. Se llevó una mano a la boca mientras suspiraba de forma lastimera.

—¿En serio lo hacemos tan mal Harry? –Aunque al parecer Lily no había captado la situación.

—¡Por supuesto que no mamá! Papá te está tomando el pelo, sólo sabes… tienes un hijo muy emocional.

La mujer había sonreído. La escena parecía sacada de uno de esos libros de cuentos de hadas. La armonía había durado hasta la tarde, tarde en la cual todos sus conocidos ya estaban reunidos, mirando los adornos que había en el salón de la mansión, en honor al cumpleaños del menor de los Potter. Los Weasley, los Longbottom, los amigos más cercanos a sus padres y a él habían acudido para celebrarlo, todos menos Sirius y Remus que habían salido en una misión urgente, recordaba que incluso habían pedido perdón en varias ocasiones y Harry simplemente había reído restándole importancia al asunto, diciéndoles que todo estaba bien.

Lo estuvo por varias horas. Luego cayó la noche y el terror hizo su aparición, mortífagos rompieron las barreras ancestrales de la residencia y entraron causando pánico inmediato, su madre grito a su padre para que lo pusieran a salvo. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, había escuchado una vez que al señor oscuro no le gustaba para nada su existencia, que quería matarlo. Pero para Harry esa palabra en ese entonces aún era muy grande, todavía no entendía que si lo mataban no volvería a respirar, a ver a sus padres, que básicamente existiría sólo en el recuerdo. Sus pestañas se sentían pegajosas, de seguro era por todas las lágrimas que había derramado por el miedo que sentía,

—¡Busquen al maldito crío! –la voz sonó fuerte y autoritaria. Logró erizar los vellos del pequeño y simplemente se encogió aún más, con la capa encima de su pequeño cuerpo.

—¡No está, mi Lord! Creo que tal vez el estúpido de Potter no lo era tanto y le dio un traslador de emergencia a su hijo para ponerlo a salvo.

—¡Igual busquen, ineptos! No dejen cabos sueltos.

—¡Si señor! –había terror en la voz que respondió.

El estómago de Harry se contrajo, le dolía tanto, no sabía que podía pasar si lo encontraban, vio como uno de los cuerpos que anteriormente habían sido aventados dentro de la habitación con una maldición era pateado sin la más mínima consideración para buscar en la habitación. El pequeño pelinegro sintió tanta pena, era un niño, no parecía tener más de doce años y recordaba había venido a la fiesta junto con su padre, que era compañero de trabajo de Lily.

El hombre había querido entrar al cuarto para esconder a su hijo y Harry hubiera estado dispuesto a compartirle un espacio debajo de la cama, debajo de su capa. Pero un mortífago había sido mucho más rápido y había lanzado dos _avada kedrava _para terminar así con la vida de ambos.

Ahora podía ver los ojos azules del niño que permanecían abiertos y con la expresión de miedo puro en ellos, casi parecía que lo observaba recriminándole. El pequeño Potter quería extender su mano y bajar los parpados del cadáver para que una parte de sí mismo le dijera que de esa forma el otro al fin descasaba y también para que aquella expresión escabrosa que tenía el otro dejara de provocarle temor. Pero no lo hizo, aún había personas moviéndose, buscando algo que les dijera que Harry estaba ahí y podían tomarlo para presentarlo ante su señor.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó con el corazón apretujado y lleno de angustia; con las manos en la boca para mantener silencio; las lágrimas desbordándose por temor a que sus padres hubieran sufrido un destino similar al que ahora le presentaban los dos cuerpos frente a él; con el piso frío contra su cuerpo; con el deseo de que todo terminara.

Sólo supo que fue mucho tiempo, tanto que para cuando salió debajo de la cama su piel estaba helada y el sol había comenzado a colarse por la ventana, pero a Harry le pareció que no calentaba ni un poco.

No había sido un buen décimo cumpleaños.

Al fin pudo cerrar los ojos parpados del otro niño y camino con cuidado para no pisarlo a él o a su padre, al salir lo primero que vio fueron varios cuerpos de gente que definitivamente conocía, no tenía que agacharse para saber que ya no respiraban, siguió moviéndose con cuidado, con pasos silenciosos. Quería pensar que su padre o madre no habían ido aún por él porque había caído contra el piso y se habían golpeado la cabeza o algo similar. Supuso que aquí era el momento en el que comenzaba a creer en los dioses de los que su madre le hablaba cuando era más pequeño y rogarles. Lanzarles una plegaria para comprobar si realmente existían y hacían esos milagros de los que muchos presumían.

El primer paso, dentro del salón. El segundo. El tercero. Sus sentidos se volvieron locos. El lugar olía horrible; Harry abrió los ojos y las lágrimas que se habían detenido momentáneamente volvieron a salir, unos temblores invadieron su cuerpo y se llevó sus manos a su estómago mientras intentaba calmar el asco que lo azotaba, quería vomitar pero no lo lograba. Había sangre por todos lados, las paredes manchadas y cuerpos tirados en el piso recreaban la escena más terrible que él hubiera podido imaginar nunca.

Vio unos cabellos rojos cerca de una de las esquinas de la habitación y los reconoció, se acercó corriendo para poder ver a su madre, en el camino se había caído; tropezó con la mano de una persona que ya no podía reconocer debido a que la cara había sido deformada hasta el grado de que la piel quemada se desprendía poco a poco por sí sola; se levantó y cuando lo hizo se arrepintió.

Lily estaba muerta.

Se agacho. Acerco su mano para tocar el rostro que aún era tan suave como la porcelana.

—Mami, estas fría… —Harry soltó gemidos lastimeros, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, su voz hacía eco en el salón que anteriormente estuvo en silencio, su mano comenzó a temblar. En su llanto llamo a su madre muchas veces, pero no importo cuantas lo hiciera, la pelirroja no respondió, no le mostro una sonrisa. En su lugar, sus labios formaban una línea inexpresiva y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos con lágrimas en las esquinas que parecían nunca se moverían de ahí; probablemente ella había muerto en un instante que la tomaron desprevenida. El pelinegro subió su mano con temor hasta donde estaban los parpados pintados con suave rosa para cerrarlos como lo hizo con los otros cadáveres. Y tuvo tanto miedo, tantas dudas de hacerlo porque, cuando lo hiciera daría por hecho que ella ya estaba muerta. Al final lo hizo, levantó la vista para buscar a su padre, no lo encontró ahí, sintió un poco de esperanza emerger desde el fondo de su corazón.

Se levantó y dio una mirada algo dudosa al cuerpo de su madre. Busco en las habitaciones cercanas a su progenitor, su mirada anhelante se mantenía. Encontró en uno de los pasillos una seña de que ahí estaba James Potter, se acercó y trago saliva, el mayor estaba boca abajo, Harry supo que tenía que darle la vuelta para ver si aún respiraba. Cuando lo hizo se fue de espaldas y cayó de sentón, soltó un grito lleno de terror, la cara de su padre…

Se abrazó a sí mismo intentando darse consuelo pero no lo logro, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos examinaron cada parte de James y supo que si su madre estaba muerta, su amado progenitor lo estaba aún más.

Tenía varios cortes en las mejillas, todos habían sangrado al grado de que lograban cubrir casi por completo su piel, su parpado derecho estaba quemado, supuso que el ojo también ya que esa parte se veía flácida. La ropa estaba también llena del líquido rojo, se levantó con problemas, tambaleándose. El pequeño dio la media vuelta y tomo la tela de su camisa con fuerza, no tardó mucho en vomitar, el olor a quemado, el olor a sangre, todo lo habían hecho llegar hasta los límites. Se quedó de pie y sin saber que hacer por unos minutos. Al final su inocente mente no obtuvo una solución.

Harry se limpió las comisuras de la boca y después tomo el cadáver su padre de la muñeca derecha y lo arrastro con problemas, lo llevó hasta donde estaba el de Lily y se sentó, recargándose contra las paredes, agarro las cabezas de sus padres, coloco una en cada uno de sus hombros y los jalo lo suficiente para poder abrazarlos.

Le ardían los ojos y la garganta, tenía tanto frío. Su camisa y sus shorts estaban sucios con el polvo que había debajo de la cama y la sangre de los otros. Miró a un punto cualquiera mientras intentaba hacer más fuerte su agarre en Lily y James.

—También… estás muy frío papá… —el pelinegro miró como sus lágrimas mojaban el cabello rojo de su madre.

Sabía que en cualquier momento iba a caer rendido, no había dormido en toda la noche por temer que lo encontraran, si mal no recordaba había dejado la capa debajo de su cama, al menos ahora aquel objeto lo hubiera hecho sentir un poco más de calor, Harry juraba que ese artefacto tenía el olor de su padre. Cerro los ojos y lo último de lo que fue consciente era de le rodeaba mucha oscuridad. Tanta que abrumaba.

2

Molly tenía sus dedos entrelazados mientras intentaba mantener pensamientos positivos. Sus hijos estaban a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer, lo último que todos habían visto cuando estaban en la mansión Potter había sido al jefe de familia, James, darles un traslador a ellos y los Longbottom para que se fueran, les gritó a último momento que el objeto los llevaría a Grimmauld Place.

Eso había sido todo. El marido de Molly, Arthur Weasley se había quedado en la residencia para ayudar al matrimonio Potter. Estuvo tan angustiada durante ocho horas y su corazón se detuvo cuando Dumbledore llegó con Snape; les hablo de lo que había sucedido. Vio como Severus abría ligeramente los ojos por unos segundos, el hombre había mostrado temor y miedo. Probablemente todo por Lily Potter. Dumbledore suspiró y puso una mano en el hombro de la mujer pelirroja y le dijo que irían a la mansión Potter para buscar sobrevivientes.

La palabra "sobrevivientes" no le gusto para nada a Molly. Miró a sus hijos con aprensión y se acercó para poder abrazarlos a todos y susurrar palabras de consuelo. "Todo estará bien", susurraba una y otra vez; y nadie le creía porque claramente ahora nada lo estaba ni parecía que lo fuera a estar.

Snape camino hasta la salida del Grimmauld Place, pensaba en aparecerse afuera de la mansión Potter pues no estaba seguro de lo que le esperaría si usaba el floo, cerró los ojos por unos minutos antes de suspirar y partir sin mirar atrás. En cuanto vio la gran residencia delante de él camino hasta la puerta principal, saco su varita y abrió la puerta con precaución. Camino por el recibidor, un dolor le oprimió; todo estaba en silencio, más que tranquilizarlo sólo empeoro su preocupación, no por Harry o James Potter pues aunque le costara admitirlo sabría que el estúpido y siempre arrogante Gryffindor amaba a su hijo al grado de que no permitiría que nada le pasara, y él mismo ¡oh él mismo! Estaría jodidamente bien porque simplemente no podía dejar sola a Lily.

Eso lo llevaba a estar mucho más preocupado por la mujer, sabía que ella a veces era tan temeraria y no pensaba mucho antes de lanzarse contra el peligro si eso hacía que los otros estuvieran bien.

Apretó el agarré en su varita cuando el olor a sangre lo inundo. Dio la vuelta y pudo ver varios cadáveres, muchos estaba desmembrados, los gestos del hombre se descompusieron por la ira, el maldito Dark Lord se había divertido a lo grande al parecer, no había dudado en torturar a las personas arrancándoles extremidades una tras otra hasta que murieran desangrados. Supo que definitivamente había sido el hombre pues nadie más dentro de los mortífagos hacía gala de tanta crueldad; ni siquiera Lucius que sabía una cantidad muy grande de hechizos para torturar llegaba a tales extremos.

El insípido, maldito y asqueroso olor se profundizaba más y más hasta hacerlo sentir enfermo y mareado, un ruido a sus espaldas lo puso alerta y dio la media vuelta con la varita apuntando a cualquiera que estuviera detrás de él.

—Hijo…

Snape rechisto al ver al viejo director de Hogwarts.

—Maldita sea, casi le lanzo un maleficio. Debí de haber pensado que era usted.

—No me esperaste. Hay mucha muerte –comentó Dumbledore ignorando parte de las palabras del más joven.

Severus se vio obligado a asentir. Justo cuando llegaron al salón se quedaron de piedra, si antes habían visto una masacre ahora mismo ¿qué era lo que estaban observando? ¿Acaso era simplemente posible que personas, qué humanos fueran tan crueles con sus semejantes para crear la escena tan cruel, devastadora y horrible que ahora tenía enfrente? Las paredes donde anteriormente estuvieron bellos tapizados no existían más. Sangre, sangre, sangre. Todo era sangre.

El pelinegro estuvo a punto de hablar pero notó que el viejo estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos a una de las esquinas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que tenía atrapada la atención del viejo se arrepintió de haberlo sabido.

Ese cabello. Ese color. Esas personas.

Dumbledore camino hasta donde estaba el pequeño Harry Potter y miró como tenía sostenidos en un abrazo a sus padres, no supo porque pero se sintió tan enfermo al ver la escena. Al parecer Voldemort había logrado acabar con todos los que se habían quedado e incluso había matado al niño se suponía había sido profetizado nueve años atrás para acabar con él.

Snape se acercó corriendo para poder tomar a Lily y ver si aún estaba viva, sus esperanzas se reusaban a morir y antes de siquiera poder hacer tocar un cabello pelirrojo fue disparado hacia atrás. Sintió los huesos de su espalda tronar al caer y soltó un pequeño sonido lastimero. Se incorporó con lentitud para poder buscar que había sido aquello y lo primero que vio fue unos ojos verdes viéndolos con furia.

Lily.

No.

_No es ella._

Harry Potter lo miraba con absoluto recelo, mientras aferraba más y más el agarré que tenía en los cadáveres de sus padres. Había despertado asustado, el sonido de los zapatos del pelinegro le había causado terror, le recordaron el maldito ruido que la noche anterior lo aterrorizo por horas.

Dumbledore intento acercar una mano pero se detuvo al notar que el niño no estaba consciente. Parecía que simplemente estaba actuando por instinto, uno que le gritaba que se mantuviera alerta y no dejara que nadie se acercara. Suspiró y dio un paso atrás para evaluar la situación. Había pensado minutos antes que Harry estaba muerto ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Tenía la ropa llena de sangre y polvo, su cabello más despeinado que de costumbre; la piel pálida, igualando el color de la de madre y padre. A estos dos últimos no les daba esperanzas, James probablemente había muerto horas atrás, desangrado. Lily… bueno, a lo mejor ella había sido alcanzada con una maldición pues no se veía tan torturada como su marido.

Snape se levantó y camino hasta quedar a lado del viejo.

—¿Potter…?

—Harry esta inconsciente. Probablemente lo que te lanzo lejos fue su magia siendo forzada a protegerlo por la alarma de peligro que ha encendido el menor. No está en sus sentidos y si sigue lanzando ese tipo de "ataques" terminara por drenarse y sufrir, me temo, el mismo destino que sus padres.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

Albus aún miraba fijamente al niño.

—Le lanzaremos un hechizo que rompa el ataque y a la vez lo deje inconsciente. Puede que un _expelliarmus_ funcione.

—¿Eso no lo lastimaría?

—Sí, pero le va a salvar la vida –el viejo movió su varita, vio como la luz roja rompía el caparazón de magia que Harry había construido alrededor de él y sus padres, impactándolo finalmente en el pecho.

El niño se inclinó hacia adelante, su cabeza le dolió, se había golpeado contra la pared que minutos antes le sirvió de sostén y soltó un poco de sangre en un tosido, no tardó mucho en cerrar los ojos, inconsciente, Snape se adelantó para sacarlo de aquel rincón en donde lo único que hacía era sostener a James y Lily Potter.

Muertos.

Ella ha muerto.

Y de repente Severus sintió como si alguien le hubiera golpeado con mucha fuerza en el estómago. Sacándole el aire, dejándolo sin nada. Entrego al menor a Dumbledore y se dio la media vuelta para regresar a donde estaba su preciada pelirroja para tomarla entre sus brazos.

El mayor comprendió que no podía hacer nada más ahora, que tenía que primero llevar a Harry a que lo revisaran y después regresaría por los otros.

Por los que han caído.

Miró por encima del hombro al pocionista y vio la mirada que le dirigía al cadáver de la femenina, cerró los ojos por unos segundos mientras fruncía el ceño de forma dolorosa, no podía entender cómo es que alguien podía matar a tanta gente sin ningún remordimiento. Se tambaleo y estuvo a punto de tropezar pero logro mantener el equilibrio, observo abajo para ver qué era lo que le había causado la casi caída y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Una persona y el cabello sin ninguna duda era de…

No podía asimilarlo, Molly caería definitivamente en una profunda depresión al ver de qué forma tan espantosa se había matado a su marido, tenía el rostro desfigurado.

Aquel cuerpo era el mismo con el que horas antes Harry Potter había tropezado, desconociendo a la persona.

3

Algo murió junto con sus padres.

Algo nació junto con su dolor.

Los magos eran criaturas terribles, decían que los muggles eran estúpidos; pues bien a él le parecían que aquellos que poseían poder y querían aún más eran los verdaderos imbéciles.

Harry Potter lo entendió, su amor por la magia murió junto con sus padres, su odio por lo de su raza nació junto con su dolor.

4

Dumbledore miró al niño, caminando con una postura hermosa y natural, tal y como Lily acostumbraba a hacerlo.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el incidente del que nadie hablaba por miedo a ser los siguientes en la lista del Señor Oscuro. Sirius y Remus Lupin habían llegado antes de su misión y había casi exigido que se les mintiera y que les negaran que el matrimonio Potter había muerto, que Harry había celebrado su cumpleaños con normalidad, que los rumores no eran sólo más que eso, rumores.

Black había caído en una profunda agonía y desesperación cuando la realidad lo golpeó, el día del funeral había estado llorando como si no hubiera futuro.

El pequeño Potter se había comportado como si estuviera traumatizado. No había hablado con nadie desde que había despertado en San Mungo, se había limitado a mirar a todos sin ninguna expresión o sentimiento en especial. Simplemente tenía la mirada perdida y el brillo que antes hubiera existido en los ojos esmeralda ya no estaba. Cuando se enterró a sus padres, sostuvo todo el tiempo un ramo de rosas rojas y lilis blancas mientras lloraba en silencio ignorando a todos sin prestarles nada de atención.

El viejo suspiro, en el instante que se había intentado pensar con quien podría quedarse Harry Potter, el chiquillo había dicho que quería ir a un orfanato. Todos habían pegado un grito en el cielo al escuchar semejante declaración diciendo que no necesitaba de ir a un lugar como ese.

El niño ni se había inmutado ante las protestas. Miró a la nada y pronuncio con suavidad:

—Quiero vivir en un lugar sin magia.

Sirius había perdido el color que había podido ganar en los últimos días y después no había dudado en soltar un alarido. Remus simplemente había entrelazado sus manos mientras observaba a un punto fijo, estaba claro que el niño no quería nada que ver con el "mundo", que le había arrebatado a su familia.

Después de escuchar aquello todos habían accedido, nadie pudo decir nada en contra, estaba claro que el pelinegro quería ir a un orfanato para buscar una vida normal en donde tal vez un matrimonio muggle le adoptaría y le daría un hogar en el que se pudiera sentir a salvo. Si estaban de acuerdo o no, no lo dijeron en voz alta, se tragaron las ganas de soltar más argumentos que probablemente sólo caerían en oídos sordos.

Días después se había arreglado todo para buscar el orfanato_ ideal_ para Harry Potter.

Dumbledore había tranquilizado a Molly diciéndole que guardaba esperanzas de que el chico recapacitara en cuando le llegara su carta para asistir a Hogwarts y sintiera la necesidad de ir al lugar donde sus padres habían pasado mucho de su tiempo.

Porque el anciano estaba seguro de que simplemente el menor de los Potter no podía librarse de todo con facilidad, además contaban con él, a pesar de su tierna edad tenía una profecía en los hombros que lo señalaba como el héroe mágico que la sociedad esperaba. Miró como Harry se detenía y veía con atención el edificio grande, blanco y antiguo; el que sería su hogar por los próximos meses o al menos eso era lo que esperaba Dumbledore, después de todo podría intervenir un poco para que el heredero de una de las ancestrales familias de magos volviera a donde pertenecía. Y donde tenía una misión muy grande aguardando por él.

Harry camino con más prisa y una vez que estuvieron en la entrada principal pudieron ver a una de las monjas que trabajaba en aquel orfanato. La mujer esperaba y miraba con adoración el cielo despejado que hoy se apreciaba, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, parecía que sería un buen día. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el niño y él iban a su encuentro sonrió con suavidad.

5

Estaba feliz. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no sentía ese tipo de sentimiento? Probablemente habían sido meses. Miró al hombre y a la mujer que estaban delante de él, diciéndole que querían adoptarlo.

La madre superiora, directora del orfanato dirigió una mirada significativa a Harry, de alguna manera se sentía feliz por el niño, había escuchado de una de sus tantas y queridas chicas lo que había sucedido con sus padres biológicos; habían sido asesinados. Masacrados de tal forma que había sido un suceso que había provocado un trauma irremediable en el pequeño al grado de no querer quedarse con ninguna persona que hubiera mantenido relación con familia por miedo a rememorar aquella noche que se había denominado "fatídica".

Harry suspiró, sus ojos examinaron primero a la bella femenina de ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, la piel blanca y los labios rojos que realzaban su belleza ¿o era por la sonrisa que tenía de oreja a oreja que le pareció tan guapa? El hombre por otro lado representaba una figura menos amable, tenía una pose dura pero Harry supo que los ojos verdes tan similares a los suyos demostraban que había verdadera bondad en él; su cabello era negro y estaba peinado de forma pulcra.

Ambos vestían ropa cara, supuso que eran un matrimonio de clase media-alta, el niño podía reconocer la calidad de la ropa por la forma en la que las familias sangre pura se vestían, su mismo padre siempre había puesto especial énfasis en trabajar para darle lo mejor de sí mismo a Lily y a Harry.

—¿No estás feliz? –la madre superiora miró al muchacho que había estado en silencio.

—Estoy muy feliz, tanto que no sé qué decir o hacer –Harry sonrió con suavidad.

La mujer pelinegra que segundos antes se había presentado como Audra rió ante la respuesta del chico, que desde que había entrado al lugar había pensado en que de seguro irían a casa con un pequeño que no tendría más de 4 años, la edad adecuada para criarlo a su manera, de inculcarle los buenos modales que otros con más edad ya no podrían absorber con la misma facilidad y había visto a unos cuantos prospectos pero en cuanto notó que su marido había estado mirando a un niño mientras la ignoraba se había sentido levemente ofendida hasta que supo la razón de su ensimismamiento.

Harry, Potter Harry, como se había presentado, tenía una apariencia similar a la de esposo, los ojos verdes y el cabello negro, la piel clara y la forma de moverse tan digna, su hablar pausado y educado le habían hecho pensar que por unos momentos estaba viendo al hijo de una de sus amigas. El pequeño había estado leyendo un libro a los que eran menores a él, mientras ostentaba una sonrisa tranquila. Supo que habían encontrado una pequeña joya, era extraño ver a un niño comportándose de la manera en la que el pelinegro lo hacía. Si no fuera porque tenía un apellido y nombre que nunca había escuchado dentro de sus círculos sociales diría que antes de llegar a aquel orfanato el niño había sido criado por una buena familia.

Mikael, el hombre, había visto en el pequeño por unos minutos una pequeña sombra de lo que él había sido. Tan sereno, con el cabello despeinado por la flojera de peinarlo (aunque creía que el caso de aquel chiquillo no era pereza sino que más bien así de salvaje lucia naturalmente), y la forma pausada de hablar. Siempre había creído que a pesar de lo que Audra dijera, no podrían ir y encontrar a un chiquillo que fuera similar en apariencia a ellos.

Pero estaba un poco equivocado. Harry tenía el mismo color de ojos y color de cabello, con las ropas adecuadas y un poco más de educación dada al niño ni siquiera se notaría que había vivido en "ese lugar".

—¿Por qué no empacas tus cosas pequeño? El señor, la señora Bennett y yo haremos papeleo –le ordeno implícitamente la monja al menor, el cual asintió antes de caminar hasta la que había sido su habitación por los últimos meses.

El matrimonio aprobó el hecho de que el otro no corriera.

La madre superiora se preguntó que tantos detalles tendría que darle al hombre y a la mujer acerca de cómo había llegado el niño al orfanato. Sin ninguna duda no podría dejar de lado la información.

* * *

><p>NA:

Oh, la introducción quedo más larga de lo que esperaba. Planeaba matar más personajes en este capítulo pero después me dije a mí misma que ya había sido suficiente y que podía esperar a la siguiente entrega .3.

Bien, es un proyecto muy extraño, espero que les guste, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que esto quedara bien. Y si, Harry regresa al mundo mágico pero digamos que no igual. Ah, y advertiré que sí, puede que sea un Dark Harry pero ciertamente no va tener una personalidad digamos… normal dentro de lo que cabe. Será algo inusual…

Asdfghjkl, me voy, debo de tomar mi vaso de café (?).

Au revoir.


	2. Capítulo 2: Largo

**Capítulo II**

"Largo"

_"La __**nieve**__ es un fenómeno meteorológico que consiste en la precipitación de pequeños cristales de hielo. Los cristales de nieve adoptan formas geométricas con características fractales y se agrupan en copos. Está compuesta por pequeñas partículas ásperas y es un material granular. __Normalmente tiene una estructura abierta y suave, excepto cuando es comprimida por la presión externa__."_

1

Para Harry las cosas habían marchado bien. Después de que Mikael y Audra lo habían adoptado un intenso sentimiento de tranquilidad lo había embargado. Aunque en ocasiones, por las noches tenía pesadillas de lo que había sucedido meses antes, parecía que poco a poco las heridas se cicatrizaban. La esperanza de que pudiera vivir normalmente lo hacía feliz de una manera que creyó imposible. No se sentía mal por haber dejado de lado la magia que sus padres le heredaron. Algo dentro de sí le decía que pasara lo que pasara James y Lily estarían orgullosos de las decisiones que pudiera tomar.

Audra era una mujer más amable de lo que en un principio hubiera podido imaginar. A pesar de lo ocupada que estaba, todos los días la veía a su lado, cuando despertaba e intentaba enfocar cualquier cosa en la habitación, ella ya lo miraba largamente y todos los días sin falta le hablaba de la forma que le parecía, había adaptado su cabello: un cisne, un algodón de azúcar, cualquier cosa era factible para la imaginación de Audra. Después se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, extendía su delicado brazo con un cepillo en su mano para poder peinarlo y mientras lo hacía lo miraba con su sonrisa maternal, la cual siempre despertaba un suave calor en su pecho. Escogía la ropa que él usaría en el día y finalmente ella salía para poder ordenar en las cocinas que se comería el día de hoy a las dos jóvenes que le ayudaban con los quehaceres domésticos.

Mikael que aunque no tenía nada más que una impresión impasible la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre estaba dispuesto a preguntar cómo había amanecido, si quería algo en especial para desayunar o si se le antojaba salir por unos minutos (nunca horas).

Harry siempre sonreía suavemente ante los gestos de atención de los mayores. No importaba que fueran sólo algo que veían como metódico, le agradaba mucho que ellos mostraran tal interés en que él se adaptara a la vida que llevaban. Por eso todas las noches se decía a sí mismo que sería un gran hijo, que daría su mejor esfuerzo para no defraudarlos; que lograría hacerlos sentir orgullosos y no se metería en problemas… bueno, no más de los necesarios, porque en el fondo él era un Potter y los problemas siempre los buscaban.

Estaban en pleno julio, dentro de tres semanas sería su onceavo cumpleaños, el primero que pasaría con el matrimonio Bennett. Un lado suyo se emocionaba y otro se entristecía, aunque hubiera dicho que iba a dejar la magia sabía de antemano que la carta de invitación a Hogwarts iba a llegar sin importar que hiciera. Entonces sus padres se enterarían de lo que era…

El lado suyo que se entristecía se aterrorizo.

A pesar de que Harry ya había llegado a la conclusión de que definitivamente su corazón rechazaría la opción de volver al mundo mágico, no quería que sus padres pensaran que era buena idea que se volviera un mago hecho y derecho porque simplemente no podría decirles que no, porque sin importar que tanto le doliera el estómago al recordar que dentro de esa asquerosa parte de la sociedad sus anteriores progenitores habían muerto de forma horrible: él, se aguantaría todo y sonreiría para después decirles a Audra y a Mikael que daría lo mejor y les mandaría calificaciones perfectas. También estaba la opción de que algo dentro de ellos se removiera con miedo y lo vieran como a un monstruo.

Había una y un millón de posibilidades y no sabía cuál era la que más le causaba terror.

—¿Henry?

—Dime, mamá –dijo el pelinegro, miró a la femenina por unos instantes y después cerró los ojos con parsimonia. No notó que estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos por tanto tiempo y que en algún momento los mayores habían notado que el chico estaba sumido en teorías acerca de hechos que incluso ellos en su sabiduría de adultos desconocían.

—Nada en especial, deberías de comenzar a comer, hace unos minutos que Alexa te ha traído la comida. –Audra observo el plato de comida intacto que estaba frente al que ahora era parte de su familia.

La mujer se sentía extrañamente realizada, ella nunca podría tener en brazos un bebé gestado en su vientre, años atrás había descubierto que era infértil y que por más tratamientos a los que se sometiera su cuerpo no iba a ceder para que procreara. Fue un golpe devastador para ella, por meses había entrado en un estado anémico y en medio de sus pensamientos culposos creyó que le había fallado a Mikael.

Pero cuando su marido le dijo que podían adoptar, que podían hacer una familia que cualquiera envidiará supo que no todo estaba perdido.

Tres años después, ella estaba cumpliendo su sueño.

No era un bebé al que cuidaría pero eso no importaba ya. Harry le parecía un muchacho encantador; su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes le daban un pequeño recuerdo constante de su esposo. Su actitud apacible pero juguetona y a veces temperamental le mostraba que a pesar de todo y de los años que el niño tuviera ella aún tenía mucho camino por delante y mucho que enseñarle al ahora jovencito de nombre Henry Bennett. Su pequeño hijo.

2

Cuando a Harry le sugirieron cambiar su nombre el chiquillo lo pensó mucho. Aquello podría hacer que sintiera que realmente estaba dejando el pasado atrás y que seguiría viviendo de tal manera que todos los que amaba vieran que era feliz a pesar de todo.

Pero al final no pudo dejar del todo lo que le hizo la persona que era. Y recordó con cuanta ilusión le conto Lily la historia de cómo se habían decido por ponerle Harry, porque a ella y a James les gustaba tanto ese nombre.

Entonces había recurrido a Audra y Mikael, para decirles que quería conservar su nombre pero renovado. Años atrás él había escuchado de un muchacho mayor llamado Henry que ellos se llamaban igual puesto que Harry era la forma medieval de Henry. Al parecer su abuela lo llamaba Harry de vez en cuando y por eso había aprendido aquel dato.

El pequeño integrante de la familia Bennett ahora tenía un nombre _casi _nuevo.

Uno que le recordaba su pasado para que siempre fuera amable pero que le marcaba un inicio que probablemente no traería mucha esperanza.

3

Mikael no dejaba salir mucho a su mujer o a su hijo. No es que fuera un hombre celoso que tenía dudas de que su esposa lo engañara cuando él se iba a trabajar. Ni tampoco estaba con miedo de que las malas lenguas hablaran de su ya no tan reciente adopción, después de todo si algo podía ver en Henry era que este siempre estaba preparado para responder adecuadamente y confiaba en Audra para que no le dijeran nada malo a su pequeño que pudiera dañar su creciente relación. Estaba consciente de que el niño era un poco desconfiado y no tenía mucho tiempo de que los había comenzado a llamar papá y mamá. No quería sus avances se vieran truncados.

Lo que le preocupaba era que últimamente él y sus socios habían recibido cartas de amenaza para que retiraran las acciones que tenían poco de haber ingresado en un mercado muy competitivo.

Años atrás, cuando la mujer de su jefe murió por una situación de esta índole había entendido que no era para tomarse de juego aquellas intimidaciones.

Mikael no quería que nada le pasara a su familia, no le había dicho nada a Henry para no alarmarlo, Audra estaba enterada de la situación a medias y siempre intentaba mantener entretenido al niño, al menos hasta que comenzara la escuela. Las reuniones sociales a las que la femenina acudía ahora estaban más restringidas. Todo podría parecer digno de un paranoico pero se dijo a sí mismo que más valía prevenir que lamentar.

4

Audra tomo a Harry en brazos y corrió con él por todo el largo del jardín para entrar a la casa y poder resguardarse. Escuchó la respiración entrecortada del niño y sintió también el temblor que lo embargaba, lo separó un poco sin dejar de correr y sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Sus pies le dolieron, los tacones eran demasiado altos.

El menor rompió el agarre que su madre tenía en él, con un salto se paró a su lado sólo por unos segundos y comenzó a correr junto con ella. No iban a la misma velocidad pero de seguro la mujer se cansaría menos y podrían ir más lejos.

Harry trago saliva. Nunca creyó que pasaría de nuevo por una situación en la que su corazón se desbocara, que pareciera que este se iba a salir en cualquier momento de su pecho por lo rápido que latía.

La mujer lo jalo dentro de una de las habitaciones en la primera planta de la casa, cerrando la puerta justo detrás de ellos. Audra comenzó a amontonar muebles para crear un obstáculo aún más grande, sabía que el tarde o temprano la cerradura cedería a aquellos hombres que habían irrumpido en su casa en medio de la comida que Henry y ella habían estado teniendo al aire libre. Puso varias mesillas y buros unos sobre otros; unos detrás de otros; creando una protección que podría no durar mucho pero que de seguro daría suficiente tiempo para que ella hiciera una llamada a Mikael y este llegara a tiempo para protegerlos.

Audra busco debajo de un sillón que era demasiado grande y encontró un teléfono celular, había colocado varios en toda la casa cuando su marido le explico la situación por la que estaban pasando él y sus socios.

Hizo primero una llamada a la policía. Después mando un mensaje a su esposo y camino hasta donde Harry estaba parado sin saber qué hacer.

El niño cuando había estado en la mansión Potter había recibido la orden de esconderse _solo_. Pero ahora no estaba solo, su madre lo abrazaba para que se encaminaran a uno de los rincones para que se sentaran y pudieran evitar cualquier peligro más o menos predecible.

Harry no había podido dejar de temblar, sus pies, sus manos, todo su cuerpo se movía sin que él lo quisiera y apretujaba con fuerza a la mujer, queriendo sentir que ella aún seguía ahí y que no se iba a ir. Quería hacerla más tangente en estos instantes. Su estómago dolía tanto como la noche en la que Lily y James habían muerto.

Audra que había estado medianamente tranquila no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de miedo cuando se escuchó el sonido de una bala muy cerca. Al parecer los persecutores ya habían llegado a la conclusión de que dispararle a la cerradura era la más factible para poder abrir la puerta pronto. Miró a Harry y aferró al niño aún más a su pecho, pasara lo que pasara ella estaba ahí y no lograrían herir al pequeño ni aunque la mataran.

Morir.

Era curioso como en situaciones como esas los humanos abandonaban toda la esperanza y se preparaban para lo peor.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

Harry y Audra escucharon varios balazos, en algún momento dado perdieron el dato de cuantos fueron y serían puesto que los perseguidores no parecían querer parar. La femenina se acurrucó más y más; antes de esto probablemente ni siquiera hubiera creído posible que ella pudiera comprimir tanto su cuerpo junto con el de otra persona con el fin de protegerse. Suspiraba por momentos puesto que sin darse cuenta retenía el aire en medio de su angustia, tal vez también lo hacía porque estaba aliviada de que hasta ahora el fuego no les hubiera dado a ninguno de los dos.

El niño sollozaba ahora. No lo hacía con demasiado fuerza. Audra sintió compasión y admiración, cualquier otro infante probablemente ya hubiera comenzando a caer en la desesperación pero Harry intentaba mantenerse fuerte. Probablemente por eso por unos momentos recordó a Mikael y su personalidad terca que no le permitía mostrar debilidad. Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes poder ver como sus persecutores y había logrado romper la cerradura de la puerta y ahora empujaban la misma para poder entrar a la habitación que servía de refugio para los otros.

Audra no pudo evitar querer convertirse en acero para proteger a su hijo.

Harry alzó la vista, mostrando los ojos llorosos, notó que los hombres que les intimidaban ya habían logrado abrir y lanzar los muebles que hacían de obstáculo lejos. Sus uñas se enterraron en la suave piel del brazo de su madre. Él pensó en su magia por unos instantes. Se supone que había nacido como un mago pero ¿dónde estaba aquella "superioridad" que lo protegería, de la que muchos con sangre pura presumían ahora?

Audra se acomodó de tal manera que cubrió con su cuerpo al pequeño.

Uno de los dos perseguidores sonrió de forma asquerosa. Su sola presencia de por sí era repudiable, vestía vaqueros rotos en varias partes, una camisa a cuadros de franela y los zapatos llenos de lodo; el cabello canoso y grasoso, la piel con cicatrices y quemaduras, desprendía un olor similar al de la carne podrida, uno que picaba la nariz si te ponías muy cerca de él. Su sonrisa era sólo una burda imitación de una pues parecía más bien una mueca.

—Los ejecutivos de hoy en día tienen manjares que pueden devorar todas las noches –habló el susodicho con lasciva.

El que acompañaba al que se le podía catalogar como repugnante hizo una mueca antes de hablar:

—No te distraigas, a lo que venimos.

Y sus palabras se cortaron, un sonido que Harry ya había escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que no le gustaba retumbo en aquella habitación de nuevo.

Audra soltó un gemido.

El niño sintió su pecho mojado, se quedó por unos instantes viendo los ojos azules de su madre.

Después del primer ruido molesto vinieron tres más. La mujer esta vez no hizo nada. Ni dijo nada.

Entonces el pequeño se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba mojando su camisa era la sangre de Audra que había recibido las balas por los dos, que antes de recibir el primer balazo ella lo había cubierto tanto que no les dio la oportunidad a los hombres para si quiera intentar hacerle daño a él. Harry sintió que el aire se le iba, quería gritar pero no podía, el sonido se ahogó en su garganta, sus manos temblaron y se sintieron más pesadas de lo normal, la mantuvo a los lados; lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta, sin poder contenerlas.

Se escucharon los ruidos de sirenas. Policía.

También hicieron ecos las pisadas de alguien que corría.

Harry movió un poco su cabeza para poder visualizar lo que pasaba, su padre había entrado a la habitación mientras veía a su madre con sorpresa, los otros hombres le apuntaban a Mikael, esperando el momento adecuado para dispararle y lograr lo mismo que con Audra.

Mikael se veía tranquilo pero probablemente no tardaría mucho en sucumbir.

El persecutor que desprendía el horrible olor fue el primero en hacer un movimiento, le disparo al pelinegro mayor y se carcajeo.

Harry vio como el hombro de su padre comenzaba a sangrar y como éste lanzaba fuego contra quien le había atacado primero, el delincuente sobrante estuvo a punto de seguir los pasos de su compañero al atacar a Mikael pero algo en la cabeza del niño hizo clic.

Él no quería quedarse solo de nuevo. Él no quería ver más seres queridos muriendo.

Mikael miró con asombro la escena delante de él.

El tipo que minutos antes le había intentado matarlo ahora mismo estaba siendo descuartizado por ráfagas de aire que habían salido de algún lugar desconocido. Primero sus brazos fueron arrancados, siguieron sus piernas y finalmente fue su cabeza. La sangre le salpico en una de las mejillas y la misma le dio asco. Su traje también se vio ensuciado.

Harry estaba inmóvil aún, con la cara de su madre hundida en la curva que se formaba entre su cuello y hombro. Cada vez se sentía más y más empapado.

Lo último que supo antes de querer dormir por mucho tiempo fue que su padre se acercaba con problemas para poder ayudarlos.

5

Cuando el menor de los Bennett despertó lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco, volteó a un lado y se topó con los ojos verdes de su padre.

Éste lo observaba con preocupación.

—Hola… —Harry fue el primer en hablar.

—Hola pequeño… ¿cómo te sientes?

—He tenido mejores días… ¿dónde estamos?

—En un hospital, estabas lleno de sangre y te desmayaste por lo que me alarme y te traje aquí –respondió Mikael, intento hacerlo con sinceridad aunque no quisiera.

—¿Mamá?

El mayor se quedó en silencio. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y a pesar de que intento contener sus lágrimas no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Comenzó a llorar, a Harry le pareció que nunca había visto a nadie tan destrozado. Se levantó con problemas de la cama en la que estaba y se acercó a Mikael para poder abrazarlo; sintió que sus mejillas se mojaban también y comprendió que no solamente su padre lloraba. No había que ser tan mayor para entender que cuando alguien se rompía poco a poco de la manera en que lo hacía el hombre era porque algo había sucedido.

—Ella ya no está, Henry. Tenemos que ser fuertes.

Ahí tienes. Todos usan palabras así cuando alguien se ha ido.

El niño no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a recordar una y otra vez el momento en el que su madre lo abrazo con fuerza, dándole consuelo y protegiéndolo como si hubiera salido de sus entrañas. No sabía que el amor que Audra sintiera por él fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarlo atrás, como para dar su vida sin dudarlo.

Harry no se equivocó cuando califico a Audra como bella. La mujer lo era, ella era una hermosa persona, llena de valentía y con suficiente honor como para saber lo que era el sacrificio por amor.

Mikael aferró al niño contra su pecho, su hombro le recordó que su condición aun no era del todo buena pero no le importo. Quería sentir que aún le quedaba algo. Él nunca había tenido a nadie más que a su esposa, sus padres habían muerto hace años y fue el solitario hijo único. Cuando la mujer llego a su vida supo que sus días estaban destinados a estar llenos de luz; lo estuvieron, fueron y serían unos de los mejores de su vida.

En el instante que la había visto con la espalda ensangrentada, recargada en Harry como si estuviera durmiendo, un miedo que nunca antes experimento lo tomo por sorpresa, su cuerpo había palpitado dolorosamente, sus piernas habían querido ceder y su corazón le gritó que tenía que llorar o se rompería por la presión pero la razón dijo que tenía que ser fuerte porque aún había esperanza. Y es que los ojos del chiquillo lo habían mirado, como buscando en él una salvación.

Se paró valiente y levantó la pistola que años atrás había aprendido a usar para protección propia.

No hizo nada más de lo que su instinto le reclamo. Cuido de lo que le quedaba, su instinto le grito crudamente que era imposible que su Audra siguiera viva después de haberse desangrado de la manera en la que lo había hecho. Realmente le dolió aceptar esa idea.

Harry pasó su lengua por sus labios, no pudo evitar pensar que era un gato negro de la mala suerte. Primero Lily y James y ahora Audra. A donde quiera que fuera no hacía nada más que provocar desgracias.

Y aprendió algo nuevo.

No sólo los magos en busca de poder eran crueles. Los muggles también lo eran. Parecía que los humanos en general eran criaturas que gustaban de destrozar los corazones de otros, de hacer infelices a su prójimo. Que tenía la habilidad para acabar con la vida de una persona con la misma facilidad que se tenía para respirar.

Cuando su madre había sido atravesada por las balas, su esperanza también lo fue. Se desgarró de una forma increíblemente brutal. Tal vez agonizo y después murió sin que él le llorara. Ahora mismo no lo entendía.

6

Harry y Mikael intentaban sobrellevar lo mejor que podían la muerte de Audra. Por las mañanas al pelinegro menor le parecía extraño levantarse sin alguien a su lado con un cepillo en la mano derecha para poder peinarlo en el instante que se sentara en la orilla de la cama; se dedicaba por varios minutos a añorar a la mujer y cuando creía que finalmente podría salir de su habitación sin estar abatido, notaba que tenía la expresión más lamentable que nadie jamás debería de poseer.

Habían pasado dos semanas con seis días desde que Audra no iba a volver a sonreírle.

Miró a la ventana de su cuarto cuando escuchó un golpeo en el vidrio. Una lechuza estaba esperando a que se le abriera y tenía una carta en el pico.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y puso una expresión ligeramente angustiada. No sabía qué hacer con aquella invitación no deseada. Con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días por su mente no se paseó más la idea de que pronto llegaría la carta de aceptación a Hogwarts. Se levantó, dejando de lado las suaves sábanas, el cálido edredón y puso sus pies descalzos contra el suelo frío para después caminar a paso lento. Cuando abrió la ventaba la lechuza se lanzó dentro para poder hacer su entrega. El niño tomo el sobre y le dio las gracias. Abrió el mismo sabiendo de antemano el contenido.

Años atrás había soñado con este momento. Con James y Lily felicitándolo. Ahora sólo quería que alguien le dijera que era un producto de su imaginación o locura el hecho de que fuera un mago.

Cuando llego al final de la hoja, regreso hasta su cama para poder buscar debajo sus pantuflas. Una vez preparado salió de su habitación y camino hasta el comedor para poder hablar con su padre. Cada paso que dio le pareció un martirio. Si alguna vez se preguntó cómo es que se sentían los condenados a morir en la horca ahora podía responder la cuestión.

Era una total mierda.

Al llegar a donde Mikael desayunaba, Harry se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que confiar en su padre.

—Hey… —el pequeño llamo con duda.

—Henry, buenos días. ¿Sucede algo?, se te ve tímido.

El niño abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras no salieron, se acercó aún más a Mikael y le extendió la carta. El mayor comenzó a leerla.

—Una lechuza la trajo –dijo al final y antes de que se diera cuenta, como si fuera un autómata que ya tiene una explicación para cada cosa que va a suceder hablo—, cuando desperté el ave estaba golpeando el cristal de la ventana, la abrí para ver que quería y el animal pasó, me entrego el sobre y después se fue.

Mikael parpadeo en varias ocasiones, técnicamente, su hijo le estaba diciendo que una lechuza le había traído una carta de aceptación de colegio de… ¿magia y hechicería? Todo eso sonaba de alguna manera descabellado; podría decirle a Harry que dejara de mentir pero el niño no parecía estarlo haciendo, de hecho más que mirarlo con diversión parecía preocupado por lo que él, su padre, tuviera que decir respecto a la correspondencia recibida.

—Vaya… suena como de película… supongo que si realmente es enserio pronto tendríamos que recibir más información… —dijo Mikael. No estaba seguro de que pensar al respecto. Era un autoproclamado agnóstico, para él era muy sencillo no negar un dios, ni creer en uno. Lo mismo pasaba con los fantasmas y con la magia. Volteó la hoja en busca de más información pero no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo puesto que Alexa, el ama de llaves, llego.

—Señor, hay dos personas en la puerta, dicen que vienen a buscar Harry Potter y forman parte del personal de Hogwarts.

Mikael estaba abrumado, se tensó ligeramente en su lugar y miró a la mujer antes de hacerle un gesto para que dejara pasar a las personas. Nadie más que la gente del orfanato y el matrimonio Bennett, según él, conocía el nombre de Harry Potter como tal, Audra siempre se había encargado de que en la casa se le llamara Harry o Henry. A últimas instancias era normal escuchar mucho más Henry.

El señor Bennett se levantó y dejo sus alimentos a la mitad, se acercó hasta su hijo y acomodo su cabello antes de tomarlo de la mano para que fueran hasta donde estaban sus dos invitados. Si todo esto resultaba más que una broma pesada, sería un día muy largo.

Cuando llegaron hasta la sala de espera, una mujer de aspecto duro que Harry identifico como Minerva McGonagall y un hombre que no parecía muy contento de estar ahí, Severus Snape, se dejaron ver. El pocionista por unos momentos tomo una actitud pensativa al ver al niño que cogía la mano de Mikael y miraba con aprensión a sus invitados.

7

Un mago.

Su pequeño era un mago.

¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? ¿Tendría que decirle que era increíble que fuera uno? ¿O qué no le serviría de nada tener magia porque en el mundo real simplemente era inútil? ¿Qué era una habilidad de miedo? Cavilo un montón de posibles resultados a cada una de sus frases y observó al niño delante de él.

Henry lo miraba esperando respuesta.

—Hagas lo que hagas, seas lo que seas, yo, no, nosotros estaremos muy orgullosos de ti. –Entonces dio sus mejores palabras. De seguro Audra las aprobaría.

Y no se arrepintió de haberlas pronunciado, Harry estaba sonriendo de manera brillante, le recordó a su mujer y no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado.

Recordó que la bruja que había venido para hacer una innegable demostración de magia diciéndole que su hijo de seguro ya había presentado sus habilidades antes de forma accidental, que lo pensara un poco y tal vez encontraría hechos inexplicables.

No tardó mucho en dar con uno. Semanas antes había estado a punto de morir y entonces algo –alguien—, había acabado con el peligro que lo acechaba. Ni siquiera los forenses o la misma policía habían encontrado una solución racional a lo que aconteció en la habitación.

A pesar de tan sangrienta conclusión no le importo. Su hijo lo había salvado, uno no podía juzgar a un niño que tenía habilidades superiores a las de un humano promedio por querer usarlas para un medio egoísta. Los humanos que verdaderamente aman tienen egoísmo sin importar por donde se vea.

—¿Qué crees que sea bueno? –preguntó Harry, no quería tomar la decisión incorrecta.

—No lo sé. Es tiempo de que pongas a prueba tu juicio.

—¿Qué pensaría mamá?

—De seguro estaría muy emocionada y feliz. Ella siempre creyó en cosas de esta índole, era una chica de cuentos de hadas.

—¿Tú estás emocionado? ¿Te haría feliz que vaya a esa escuela a aprender magia? –el niño volvió a cuestionar, no quería quitar el dedo de la llaga.

Mikael quiso decir que sí, que estaba emocionado pero que no le haría feliz que su hijo se fuera lejos y por tanto tiempo. Pero luego supo que tenía que dejarlo ir. Sus problemas con las amenazas aún seguían. Y que de seguro en ese lugar aprendería a tener más control sobre sus habilidades para usarlas en su defensa.

—Me haría muy feliz, Henry. Sería el padre más orgulloso del mundo si pudieras ser el mejor de tu curso.

El niño sonrió y bajo lentamente sus parpados hasta quedar en la oscuridad, no podía ver a su padre con esos ojos mentirosos; le mostrarían que no estaba muy conforme con regresar al podrido mundo mágico, que le dolía. Pero que por Mikael, Audra, Lily y James siempre haría excepciones, tantas como fueran posibles, incluso si estas lo llevaban hacia su muerte.

8

El señor Bennett había quedado ¿cómo decirlo? Impresionado cuando su hijo le había mostrado unas monedas de oro. Al parecer las usaban como dinero sin ninguna reserva y para los magos no tenían más valor que el sólo ser "un galeón". Le hubiera gustado haber acompañado a su hijo pero al parecer el acceso al mundo mágico estaba limitado y la primera visita que Henry hiciera tendría que ser guiada por una persona que conociera el lugar al que irían y donde podrían comprar cada una de las cosas que el muchacho necesitaba para cuando iniciara sus clases.

—Y esta es mi varita –Harry le extendió el trozo de madera tallado para que le observara de cerca—. El vendedor dijo que medía 28 cm, está hecha de acebo, y tiene una pluma de fénix en su centro.

Mikael la vio desde varios puntos de vista, era bastante curioso como lo que toda su vida había denominado como ficción ahora se hacía realidad.

—Cuando la tome salieron chipas –dijo Harry. El niño omitió las extrañas palabras que Ollivaders había hecho cuando la varita lo escogió. Su padre, desde su punto de vista, no tenía por qué enterarse que su vida parecía girar en torno a las estúpidas palabras de otros.

—Ya veo… —murmuró Mikael y le devolvió el objeto a su hijo junto con todo lo demás que le había mostrado—. Por cierto, Henry, hoy mientras no estabas, llego una lechuza con una nota atada en la pata que decía "_Felis cunpleaños Harry_". No había remitente.

El pelinegro miró a su padre, usualmente él siempre hablaba tan correctamente que escucharlo pronunciar las palabras de esa forma hizo que soltara unas cuantas risas.

—No te rías. Juró que eso era lo que decía.

—No es que no te crea, es que es tan gracioso oír que hables de forma errónea.

—Lo hice a propósito –dijo Mikael. Luego frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¡Qué te creo! –El pequeño rió aún más.

9

Harry se removió incómodo. Habían pasado semanas desde que estaba con otras personas, de hecho le era extraño no estar sólo con Mikael. Pero tenía que dejar esos pensamientos atrás, a lo lejos un muchacho pelirrojo que no logro captar la atención de pelinegro estaba hablando con otros acerca de lo importante que era terminar en Gryffindor pues esta era la casa más honorable. El chico de vez en cuando le enviaba miradas curiosas y examinadoras al joven Potter.

Harry miró al techo, parecía que no había nada ahí y que estaban viendo el verdadero cielo. Sonrió, le hubiera gustado poder tomar ahora una foto y mandársela a su padre. También tendría que contarle que su viaje a la escuela había sido aburrido y que termino atrapado con una chica que se la paso hablando de todos libros que leyó en sus vacaciones, lo único importante que se podría destacar de la muchacha era que su procedencia era muggle y la reacción de sus padres al enterarse de que la magia existía. Aquello ayudaría a Mikael a no sentirse como el único que se había visto en medio de una situación totalmente extraña. Puede que le mencionara que un sombrero cantarín seleccionaba alumnos para cuatro casas diferentes.

Dejo de lado sus pensamientos, después ordenaría cada cosa de la que quería que se enterara su padre.

—¡Bennett, Henry!

El chiquillo escuchó su nombre. Le parecía extraño que no hubieran decidido ser unos hijos de puta desconsiderados y lo llamaran "Potter, Harry" frente a todos. Usualmente cuando una familia antigua era casi eliminada o caía en desgracia tal y como lo había hecho la Potter era tabú hablar de ello; lo peor o lo mejor de ello, dependiendo de cómo se viera, era que Voldemort estaba vinculado a la desgracia en cuestión y eso agregaba aún más secretismo.

Harry camino hasta donde estaba McGonagall con el sombrero esperando, una vez que lo tuvo encima escucho murmullos de parte de este.

"Serías un magnifico Gryffindor, eres valiente y no dudas de proteger a los que quieres".

"Pues, gracias". El niño se preguntó si iría a la casa de Grodic, James se hubiera revolcado en felicidad.

"Pero por otro lado, usted tiene que probarse y mostrarse de a sí mismo ¿o me equivoco?".

"No sea ególatra, sabe que no lo hace", Harry rió con suavidad.

"Por supuesto, aquí lo posee todo, usted será grande señor Potter, creo que no tengo que repetirlo pues ya se lo han dicho antes. Recuerde que el camino es duro y puede estar condenado al fracaso pero…"

"Pero debo de mostrarles a ellos que no se equivocaron cuando dieron su vida por la mía… que no fue un error que yo viviera", el niño recordó a los Potter y a Audra.

"Así es… la elección estuvo hecha desde un principio. Yo sólo quería decirle que era suya. Hubiera hecho un gran papel en cualquier casa…".

Harry no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más, o en este caso pensarlo.

El sombrero gritó un fuerte y claro:

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Minerva quitó el sombrero de la cabeza del chico y lo miró con una expresión indescifrable, no hacía falta decir que había muchos otros que pensaban que de seguro la elección del sombrero había sido un error.

Albus Dumbledore nunca creyó vivir lo suficiente para ver al primer Potter que iba a Slytherin.

* * *

><p>NA: Blah, blah, blah, no tengo nada interesante que decir más que mañana contesto sus reviews o voy a colapsar sobre el teclado puesto que aquí es de madrugada y probablemente sólo duerma cuatro horas (?). A la shit, corrijo, por favor esperen la respuesta a sus comentarios dentro de unas horas.

Beh, Harry no será malo de la nada pero digamos que muchos de los cambios ya han comenzado, ah... dioh, veo borroso mejor me largo.

Gracias por su lectura, deseo que tengan días llenos de gracia. Mis mejores suertes y hasta la próxima.

Edito (23/01/14, 22: 19 hrs.): Si ustedes dejan un review anónimo y quieren una repuesta pueden adjuntar su correo en su comentario :3.

Editado: 07/08/14 a las 10:59 pm.


	3. Capítulo 3: Lento Moderato

**Capítulo III**

"Lento moderato"

"_La palabra 'revolución' es ambigua. Tiene implícita la noción de cambio rápido, incluso brutal o violento. También puede significar una transformación fundamental o profunda. Para algunos, tiene connotaciones progresistas. Otros sostienen que la destrucción de cosas valiosas es inherente a las revoluciones y que, por lo tanto, son perjudiciales." (David S. Landes, 2003)._

1

Ron Weasley nunca entendió mucho acerca de porque los Potter escondían a su hijo de los demás. Porque Harry sólo tenía permitido jugar con él y con Neville. Ni tampoco llegó comprender la razón por la que hace un año el susodicho simplemente había desaparecido para volver ahora. Su madre nunca le informaba mucho de nada. Porque según ella era demasiado pequeño. A su parecer era una tontería ¡él ya tenía once años!

Cuando vio a Harry en la fila, formado y esperando por su selección estuvo a punto de hablarle pero algo en su interior lo detuvo y no fue precisamente la vergüenza. Era como si un parte tan íntima de sí mismo le gritara que ese Harry ya no era el mismo que había conocido. Luego… luego simplemente su viejo amigo respondió al nombre de "Henry Bennett". Y en ese momento Ron volteo a ver a Neville, buscándolo como si este tuviera una respuesta a aquella situación. Pero Longbottom no la tenía, a cambio miraba con verdadera confusión a Harry. Weasley vio a Neville extender una mano, tomando algo (o nada) en el aire, como si de esa manera pudiera captar la atención del que estaba seguro era Potter.

Finalmente… cuando escuchó algo que nunca creyó posible se preguntó si él y el heredero Longbottom no estaban haciendo nada más que confundir a un chico que al parecer era un nacido de muggles con Harry.

"SLYTHERIN".

Los Potter nunca habían clasificado en una casa de magos oscuros ¿verdad?

Ron miró sus zapatos. Por unos momentos la cabeza le dolió. No estaba comprendiendo nada de nada.

2

Snape miró al niño delante de él. Su atención estaba centrada en los ojos verdes de Harry Potter… le recordaban tanto a los de Lily.

—¿Me da mi horario por favor?

La voz ajena lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Extendió el pergamino con las clases anotadas pulcramente.

—Gracias.

El profesor de pociones no pudo decir nada. A menudo cuando tenía frente a él a un chico de su casa le daba una simple felicitación y le deseaba suerte, porque siendo Slytherin la necesitaban. Pero al parecer tener al hijo de la mujer que más había amado mirándolo tan apaciblemente lo desarmo. También por unos instantes recordó a James Potter. Cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacía atrás; Severus nunca olvidaría la mirada fiera que Harry le había mandado aquel día en el que él y Dumbledore intentaron acercase a los cadáveres de sus padres.

Lo último que escuchó fue como la puerta se cerraba y volvió a la realidad. Snape se levantó y salió de su oficina, camino por los pasillos de forma apresurada, cuando llegó a su destino se preguntó si estaba actuando de la forma correcta. Él ahora estaba frente al despacho de Dumbledore.

—Chocolate –murmuró distraído. La gárgola que custodiaba se movió dejándole pasar. Los pasos que dio hasta llegar al director se le hicieron eternos.

Una vez que llegó frente a su viejo mentor soltó un leve siseó molesto. Minerva ya estaba ahí al parecer hablando con Albus acerca de que el sombrero seleccionador probablemente había cometido un error. El hombre parecía pensativo y cansado como nunca antes. Snape se acercó sin intentar ser realmente silencioso haciendo que los otros notaran su presencia al instante.

—Severus, hijo mío –murmuró el director.

—Albus… —Minerva llamó para atraer de nuevo su atención.

—El sombrero nunca se equivoca. Y en cualquier caso si Harry no hubiera querido ir a Slytherin no lo hubiera hecho. Si hay algo que el sombrero siempre va a respetar son las decisiones de los alumnos.

Snape miró a la jefa de casa de Gryffindor. Sabía de sobra lo mucho que la mujer hubiera deseado tener a su cuidado al hijo de dos de los alumnos que, aunque no lo admitiera, habían sido de sus favoritos.

—No puedo realmente comprender como fue que un Potter terminó en Slytherin –comenzó Snape aprovechando el silencio—, pero lo cierto es que no ganaremos nada discutiendo si el sombrero se equivocó o no. Por lo que debemos de preocuparnos es por el hecho de que ahora el niño tiene el apellido de un muggle. No hace falta que mencione que él no va a ser recibido con los brazos abiertos en la casa de las serpientes.

Albus miró al Severus y suspiró pensadamente. Si al menos hubiera sido Ravenclaw… en aquella casa a pesar de la gran cantidad de magos de sangre puras que eran admitidos tenían menos reservas en admitir a nacidos de muggles mientras fueran verdaderamente brillantes. Pero con los Slytherin no era igual.

Habían muy pocos que habían conocido a Harry Potter como tal. Lily y James se habían encargado de que su hijo hubiera estado en un encierro "feliz" desde que éste había nacido. La mayor parte de la sociedad mágica sólo tenía entendido que el chico que había nacido para derrotar al señor oscuro estaba creciendo bien y poderoso. Incluso durante la caída de los Potter nadie pudo ver si quiera un cabello de Harry, habían muchos niños que no sabían del destino que uno de sus contemporáneos tenía sobre sus hombros y sus padres tampoco les decían algo respecto. La muerte de Lily y James se había convertido en un tabú en el mundo mágico, pues ellos cayeron a manos de Voldemort y nadie quería sufrir el mismo destino, hablar del tema era como invocar la mala suerte.

En conclusión para el mundo, Harry era Henry Bennett, un nacido de muggles que había tenido la desgracia de ir a parar a una casa llena de pequeños niños que toda su vida habían escuchado hablar de la supremacía de la sangre.

—Haremos lo que podamos para que Harry no sea lastimado –dictamino Albus.

Minerva miró nerviosa al director y Snape exhaló levemente. La solución de Dumbledore no le parecía realmente una opción viable.

—Severus, cuento contigo –dijo el director mirando al jefe de casa de Slytherin.

Snape miró hacía cualquier otro lado. Este año las cosas no iban a ser nada fáciles. Menos con un niño a su cargo que todo el tiempo le recordaba a su peor enemigo y a la mujer que más amó.

3

Los primeros días en la escuela no habían sido los mejores, según Harry. Para empezar le había tocado compartir habitación de Draco Malfoy y el chico parecía una pequeña araña venenosa que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que molestarlo por ser un… ah sí, sangre sucia. En varias ocasiones esos altercados, lo había llevado a pensar que tal vez podría decirle que en realidad él era Harry Potter y que era más bien el sucio mestizo que tenía una asquerosa cantidad de dinero en Gringotts y prestigio del cual no había tenido ni idea hasta que sus padres murieron pero desistió de la idea al pensar que eso sólo le traería más problemas pues los mini puristas de sangre podrían enviar cartas a sus progenitores y muchos de los mayores eran seguidores del señor oscuro que llevaba años queriendo matarlo.

Pero por otro lado había gente que lo trataba con más educación, por así decirlo.

Por ejemplo Blaise Zabini era cordial y solía no participar en las burlas que Malfoy provocaba hacía él. El chico era alto, más que la mayor parte de los niños de su edad y tenía siempre el cabello desacomodado, parecía que nunca lo peinaba. Sus ojos eran de un color que Harry no podía encasillar. A veces los veía café casi negros, otras veces le parecían de un gris oscuro, su piel tenía un color moreno bastante bello.

Al joven Potter le agradaba Blaise. Era el tipo de persona que siempre parecía estar más al pendiente de sus propios asuntos que de los de otros. Mantenía la mayor parte de las veces una actitud pasiva-agresiva que permitía que nadie se metiera con él.

También estaba Pansy. Ella… bien, podría ser todo lo molesta y malcriada que uno quisiera pero estaba mucho más interesada en la belleza física de las personas que en el estatus de sangre. Así que trataba a Harry con cierta amabilidad. Porque a ella le gustaban sus ojos verdes y sus finas facciones. Decía que al parecer al menos sus padres no era muggles feos y que le gustaba rodearse de gente bonita; uno no tenía que ser muy observador para ver que esa afirmación era cierta, dentro de las personas favoritas de Pansy estaban Daphne Greengrass, una chica que parecía una muñequita rubia andante, la joven tenía un carácter afable, también y por desgracia, Draco Malfoy.

Lo cierto es que podría intentar encontrar lo bueno de estar en Slytherin una y otra vez pero nada más no lo lograba. Fue por eso que una semana después dejo de intentar hacer alguna amistad dentro de su casa y comenzó a concentrarse en sus clases, recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Mikael sobre ser el mejor mago de su generación. En un principio todo fue muy difícil.

Pociones no era su fuerte y ciertamente estaba comenzando a dudar que alguna vez lo fuera, la mayor parte de la clase se la pasaba en silencio, viendo fijamente su libro y los ingredientes siempre eran tratados casi con benevolencia por miedo a terminar explotando el caldero como Longbottom lo había hecho en más de una ocasión.

Neville.

Otra cosa que a Harry le tenía intrigado era el hecho de porque Ron y Neville no se habían acercado a él en los primeros días. Había meditado profundamente y cuando hizo una hipótesis supo que probablemente era la respuesta correcta. Él ahora era un Slytherin y a los Weasley no les gustaban, la mujer que había torturado a los padres de Longbottom había sido una serpiente. Tal vez ellos creían que ahora era un ser malvado. Y no los culpaba. Fue por eso que tampoco pudo acercarse a ellos sin miedo de que lo llamaran traidor.

En secreto aún esperaba a que sus viejos amigos vieran debajo de todos esos muros que había erguido para protegerse y notaran que tal vez el viejo Harry aún estaba ahí. Pero conforme pasaban los días se cansaba de esperar porque su racionalidad le dijo que tal vez era en vano que siguiera allí, con la fe puesta en personas que no daban ni una sola señal.

El chico se estaba volviendo una persona bastante solitaria.

Siguiendo con la lista de clases en las que Harry no tenía un gran empeño estaba transfiguración. Le estaba costando demasiado, hubo momentos en los que incluso iba a la biblioteca y miraba por horas a Hermione Granger practicar el movimiento de su varita. La chica parecía algo acomplejada por el hecho de que Harry sólo se sentara ahí sin decir nada, a veces Hermione le mostraba una sonrisa casi avergonzada.

Granger había escuchado de sus compañeros que los Slytherin eran magos oscuros. Personas que siempre estaban preparados para ofender y molestar pero cuando veía al chico se preguntaba qué tanta verdad había en las palabras de la gente de su casa.

Para ella, Henry era callado. Henry era también brillante cuando se trataba de realizar algún encantamiento o de lanzar un hechizo en defensa contra las artes oscuras. Era medianamente buen con Herbología, las plantas parecían amarlo. El niño también conocía bastante de astronomía, podía decir todas las constelaciones y las estrellas que las conformaban como si se tratara de cualquier cosa. Una vez le había preguntado cómo era que las había prendido y le había respondido:

—Mi padrino me cantaba una canción de cuna, era sobre constelaciones.

Hermione había pensado que tal vez le mentía. No era precisamente normal que a la gente le canten ese tipo de nanas. Pero después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez no era normal pero sí posible.

Había notado que Harry tenía modales impecables: dejaba pasar siempre a una mujer cuando ésta iba detrás de él, daba los buenos días, tardes o noches aunque no hubiera una respuesta a cambio y trataba a la mayor parte de las personas de "usted". Nunca hablaba muy bajo ni tampoco muy alto. Era normal verlo dando las gracias o pidiendo las cosas por favor. Era amable, probablemente agradable pero no lo veía hacer un intento por hacerse de amigos.

Recordó la primera vez que se vieron en el expreso a Hogwarts. Él no la echo del compartimiento aunque por momentos lo exaspero. Le sonrió cansadamente a cambio. Por la forma en la que caminaba, vestía y se comportaba supuso que probablemente su familia era de bastantes recursos.

—Henry… ¿no quieres sacar tu varita para que te ayude? –pronunció con cuidado las palabras Hermione. Ya era tarde y casi no había personas por ahí así que no corrían riesgo de que muchas personas los vieran juntos y divulgaran la asociación de una Gryffindor con un Slytherin.

Harry vaciló por unos minutos y al final asintió.

Sacó la varita y la tomó de tal manera que Granger no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada.

Esa era también una de las razones por la cual sus ojos no dejaban de seguir al chico. Agarraba su varita de una forma tan rara que había dejado extrañados a todos los profesores, puesto que a pesar de que en otros chicos podría resultar desastroso, en el pelinegro era bastante funcional.

El mango era tomado por el puño entero, no eran sólo dos o tres dedos los que la tomaban como si se tratara de una pluma, eran todos los dedos formando un agarre. Además Harry tenía otra diferencia que no se veía mucho, incluso en el mundo mágico era raro… era zurdo.

Estuvieron por al menos dos horas practicando. Hermione solía hacerle observaciones al pelinegro, el cual simplemente asentía como parsimonia. Lo único que los detuvo de practicar era que dentro de unos minutos comenzaría la cena y después se venía el toque de queda. Harry agradeció a la castaña su ayuda y se fue sin decir nada más. Granger suspiró y tomó sus cosas para poder hacer una parada en la torre antes de ir a cenar. Por unos momentos pensó que tal vez hubiera sido mejor hacerle caso al sombrero e ir a Ravenclaw, de esa manera no sería extraño que ella hablara con Harry y sus compañeros de casa hubieran comprendido mejor la necesidad que tenía por aprender.

4

—Así que Henry Bennett… —pronunció el que parecía ser el líder del grupo que había interceptado a Harry camino a su habitación—. Un asqueroso sangre sucia que al parecer no sabe que los de su calaña no son bien admitidos en la honorable casa de Slytherin.

El pequeño pelinegro bajo la mirada y no fue precisamente porque estuviera intimidado o apenado. En realidad era porque le parecía que aquellos chicos no eran nada más que simples basuras que no merecían su atención. Su meditación no duro mucho, un _expelliarmus_ lo lanzo contra una de las paredes cercanas y sintió su cabeza azotar con fuerza contra la pared, su espalda hizo un ruido, no pasaría mucho antes de que Harry experimentara dolor desde su nuca hasta la cintura de forma explícitamente desagradable.

Potter cayó segundos después, detuvo el golpe que se iba a dar en la cara debido a que coloco sus manos para amortiguar la caída. Su boca se llenó de un sabor metálico.

Los mayores parecieron complacidos con su acto y se fueron. Harry se levantó poco a poco, esperando que nadie hubiera visto tal humillación, sus ojos examinaron el perímetro y no pudo captar la presencia de alguna persona más que la de los bravucones. Suspiró algo calmado y se llevó una mano a sus labios. Sus dedos se tiñeron de sangre y supuso que se había mordido el labio inferior porque ahora le ardía. Con todo el orgullo que le quedaba camino hasta su habitación para poder descansar.

Aquel abuso que espero sólo fuera un capricho de una ocasión se repitió más de lo que a Harry le hubiera gustado.

5

Harry escribió una carta. Harry no menciono en ella que tenía varias cicatrices nuevas ni que muchos de sus conocidos en el tiempo que sus padres habían vivido ahora le observaban con una mirada que no podía descifrar.

Mikael recibió una carta. Mikael supuso que su hijo estaba muy ocupado como para escribir una epístola mucho más larga. Aunque la que había recibido no era corta. Miró la lechuza que le había traído el correo.

—Hedwig ¿verdad?... –El hombre observó con más ahincó al ave y ató en la pata del animal su respuesta para Harry. Estaba un poco escéptico de que realmente esta fuera una forma adecuada para enviar o recibir correo pero al parecer servía hasta cierto punto. Como prueba tenía una carta del menor en manos.

Observó la limpia caligrafía del pequeño pelinegro y suspiró.

Su Henry le decía que en Hogwarts había cuatro "casas" en donde se clasificaban a los estudiantes. Y que él había quedado el Slytherin, el lugar para las personas astutas y ambiciosas. También le mencionaba que comía con regularidad y que se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud.

Mikael no pudo evitar sentir que algo se le escapaba. Había enviado una carta a Harry diciéndole muchas cosas, aconsejándole como años atrás su padre lo había hecho con él y escribió la frase más importante de su vida. Su legado y el de Audra:

_Ante todo sé libre. Sé feliz._

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, siempre recordaría a su mujer diciéndoselo constantemente cuando estaba en medio de una situación que lo hacía sentir que poco a poco perdía la voluntad. Esperaba de todo corazón que Henry comprendiera que pasara lo que pasara lo único que deseaba era lo mejor para él.

6

Draco le escribió una carta a su padre, contándole acerca de su mala suerte de tener que compartir habitación con un sangre sucia.

El rubio había intentado hacer algo al respecto, incluso le había dicho a su padrino que le cambiara de compañero pero Severus alegó que sería demasiado trabajo, que por lo menos intentara llevarse bien con Henry este año y que si las cosas seguían igual de mal para su segundo curso lo cambiaría. A regañadientes tuvo que aceptar la propuesta puesto que era eso o nada.

Su padre le había respondido que no hiciera estupideces y fuera más o menos amable con Bennett. Draco no puedo evitar querer saber la razón por la cual su padre quería que fuera amable con Henry.

Mientras pensaba escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, Harry entraba con la calma que lo caracterizaba, el pelinegro alzó la mirada y observo a Malfoy sentado en su cama, viéndolo fijamente. No lo saludo, si había una persona que nunca recibía ni una sola palabra de Potter era Draco.

—Realmente es una lástima que no puedas estar más tiempo lejos de aquí, siempre es un disgusto tener que ver tu cara –dijo el rubio, elevando la voz, hablando con altanería.

Harry no respondió.

—Al menos deberías de tener la maldita decencia de mirar a tus superiores, asqueroso sangre sucia arrogante. –La voz de Draco sonó enfurecida. Se puso de pie de un salto y camino hasta donde estaba el otro, paso su brazo por el cuello con tal fuerza que a Harry comenzó a faltarle el aire, sus manos intentaron arrancar los brazos del rubio de su cuerpo para poder respirar adecuadamente. Se movió agresivamente.

En medio de su forcejeo Draco escuchó al pelinegro reír, al principio sólo había sido una risita pero después se convirtió en una carcajada que sonaba trabajosa. Alzó una ceja y su agarré flaqueo por unos momentos debido a la sorpresa que le había causado que Harry se riera en una situación así. No tardaría en arrepentirse de haber mermado la fuerza que estaba poniendo para mantener al otro inmóvil.

Harry había aprovechado aquel momento para quitar el brazo que le apresaba y tomar el cuello de la túnica del otro. Se inclinó ligeramente hacía enfrente, con su peso se impulsó para lanzar a Malfoy al piso; escuchó con satisfacción el ruido que hacía la espalda del rubio, tronó de una forma horrible y entrecerró un ojo al ver como azotaba también su cabeza, Harry sabía lo mucho que dolía golpearse de esa manera.

Draco gimió de dolor. Sus oídos le zumbaban y el tan sólo moverse le causaba problemas. Cerró los ojos, como si de era manera mermara su pena. Suspiró, no entendió porque había atacado desea manera a Henry, bien puedo haber sacado su varita e iniciar un duelo pero se había apoderado de él, algo así como un instinto animal.

—Señor sangre pura, debo de decir que me sorprende que recurra a un método tan salvaje para atacarme ¿es acaso que no confía en su habilidad como duelista? –Harry rió con suavidad, verdaderamente divertido, más que enfadado.

Draco abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue al otro reír. Sus cejas rubias se elevaron un poco, estaba sorprendido. En todo el tiempo que había visto al chico nunca pudo vislumbrar ni siquiera el asomo de una sonrisa, los otros Slytherin incluso habían dicho a modo de burla que de seguro Henry no sabía cómo hacerlo. Pero ¿quién lo diría? Aquí estaba su compañero de habitación mostrando no sólo una expresión afable, también reía; a Draco le pareció que el sonido que Harry producía era muy similar al de un ave cantando: encantador.

—¡Soy un gran duelista! –dijo finalmente Malfoy saliendo de su impresión inicial.

—Oh claro, tanto que ahora está en el piso porque fue derribado por un niño que mide unos cuantos sentimientos menos. En definitiva muy respetable –Harry sonrió aún más. Comenzó a caminar hacía su baúl para poder sacar sus cosas, por lo único que había venido a la habitación era por unos libros que necesitaba para estudiar. Una vez que obtuvo los objetos deseados, sus pies se movieron hacía la salida. Le echó un último vistazo a su compañero—. Le recomiendo se levanté antes de que llegué otra persona y lo vea en tan penosa situación.

Draco gritó algo que sólo ayudo a aumentar la diversión de Harry:

—¡Bastardo!

El rubio se paró del piso con problemas, se llevó una mano a su cintura para sobarla.

—Tiene fuerza… —murmuró por lo bajo, camino hasta su cama y se tiró en ella. Trago saliva y miró a la nada. Había comprendido algo.

Henry Bennett no tenía miedo, si no se había defendido hasta ahora probablemente era porque realmente no le importaba lo que dijeran de él, porque solamente eran palabras cayendo a oídos sordos pero hoy él había hecho algo diferente… lo ataco físicamente y entonces el pelinegro realmente había reaccionado.

El maldito sangre sucia le pareció realmente alguien de quien preocuparse. Y probablemente fue por eso que durante los siguientes meses no pudo despegar sus ojos de él.

7

Harry suspiró. Al fin habían llegado las vacaciones de Navidad. Los tres meses y medio que estuvo en Hogwarts le agotaron a niveles que nunca creyó posibles.

Porque por un lado tenía a esa panda de idiotas bravucones de Slytherin detrás de él. Los investigo hasta cierto punto y descubrió que eran alumnos de sexto año; se había frustrado tanto cuando lo supo porque aquello significo una desventaja. Como era mayores tenían mucha más experiencia en cuanto a maldiciones, encantamientos y formas de manejar un duelo.

Entendía que por mucho que Quirell lo alabara en cuanto a su habilidad aún no podía competir realmente contra sus "enemigos".

Dejo de lado su pesimismo cuanto Hermione se puso delante de él con una caja envuelta en colores plateados y verdes.

—Feliz navidad por adelantado Henry.

El pelinegro la miró con una sonrisa pequeña. La castaña era de esas pocas personas que había llegado a considerar. A falta de Ron y Neville, el mundo le había enviado a una Gryffindor histérica y bastante obsesiva con los estudios

—Gracias Hermione, lamentablemente planeo comprar tu regalo el día 24 por lo que tendrás tu presente hasta el día 25. Espero que a tus padres no les moleste una lechuza rondando por su casa –dijo y tomo la caja que se extendía con cuidado.

—Oh Henry… no te preocupes. Podrías no darme si quiera un regalo y estará bien.

—Insisto en dártelo. Gracias de nuevo por tu gesto –dijo Harry mientras movía su mano en una despedida. Comenzó a caminar hacía las mazmorras, tenía que ir a su habitación para terminar de acomodar sus cosas. Su corazón dio un brinco de alegría, al fin vería de nuevo a Mikael y le hablaría acerca de todo lo que había aprendido.

Dio un respingo cuando una voz lo hizo salir de su burbuja de alegría.

—Bennett –Draco miraba al pelinegro con una expresión indescifrable.

—Malfoy –imitó Harry y segundos después bostezo.

—Que tengas unas buenas vacaciones –murmuró el rubio que en instantes se dio la media vuelta, apenado.

El pelinegro parpadeó en varias ocasiones ¿Draco le acaba de desear unas buenas vacaciones? Rió y negó con la cabeza. Le dio la impresión de que de seguro estaba alucinando.

—Gracias.

Malfoy asintió antes de salir. En ningún momento volteó a ver a Harry.

Potter por su parte miró su baúl y después lo levito, comenzó a caminar para poder comenzar hacía el lugar donde todos se reunían para tomar el expreso a la estación de King Cross.

8

Sirius recibió una carta de su ahijado. No había podido evitar mostrarse emocionado, desde hace un año que no sabía nada de él. Dumbledore le había mencionado únicamente que estaba en buen estado y que un hombre adecuado cuidaba de forma esplendida de Harry.

Lo que ciertamente no esperaba era que en la carta le hiciera una petición muy extraña: que manipulara las barreras de Grimmauld Place para que él y su padre pudieran visitarlo. Había sentido una extraña molestia cuando leyó "padre", porque tuvo miedo de que el pequeño pelinegro hubiera olvidado a James.

A pesar de todo hizo lo que se le pidió y ahora mismo esperaba en la puerta de la casa. Miró a todos lados y vio como un hombre de cabello negro pulcramente peinado, ojos verdes y piel pálida, portando un traje que gritaba dinero por todas partes traía de la mano a su ahijado. Harry estaba casi como lo recordaba, probablemente lo único que había cambiado del niño era que su cabello ahora estaba mucho mejor peinado y no traía lentes, ese último detalle lo dejo intrigado.

—¡HARRY! –Sirius dio unos pasos para poder acercase al niño.

El pequeño soltó con delicadeza la mano de su padre y corrió hacía donde estaba su padrino para poder abrazarlo. Soltó un jadeo, estaba realmente emocionado de ver a Black pues este siempre había sido también una figura familiar.

—Sirius… te extraño tanto.

El mayor asintió y se permitió sollozar un poco. Harry había pasado por tanto que se sintió tan mal por él.

—Entremos –logró articular al final el Black, soltó a su ahijado y se limpió las lágrimas, miró al hombre que acompañaba a Harry y extendió su mano—. Sirius Black, un placer.

Mikael asintió y extendió su mano. Miró a su hijo y suspiró. Hace dos días que se había reencontrado con Henry y el niño lo había mirado fijamente durante unos minutos para después simplemente decirle "tenemos que hablar". Y por unos momentos temió lo peor.

No es como si el hecho de saber que su pequeño tenía familia por decirlo de alguna manera, aparte de él y Audra fuera lo peor pero ciertamente no le había sido fácil digerirlo. Harry lo había tranquilizado diciéndole que no lo dejaría.

_Nunca estarás solo mientras yo viva._

Para cualquiera aquellas palabras hubieran sido tontas. Para _él_ fueron todo lo que necesitaba oír. Después de la partida de su mujer no sabía que sería de él si su hijo también le daba por querer ir con aquellos que eran como él. Había escuchado el relato de Henry; el niño le hablo de su familia, sus padres en específico, de sus amigos y de cómo vivió hasta que sus padres fueron asesinados. Y entendió que el niño había ido al mundo no mágico parar vivir con normalidad, cosa que no fue claramente posible.

Si hubo algo que lo conmovió fue el hecho de él había regresado a sus raíces (las mismas que parecían causarle tanta pena) sólo para hacerlos sentir orgullosos a él y a Audra. Comprendió que la pregunta que meses antes le había hecho a él había sido el detonante de sus decisiones. Antes no supo lo importante que fue la cuestión. Ahora lo hacía.

—Mikael Bennett, el placer es mío –dijo el pelinegro con suavidad.

A Sirius le dio la impresión de que el hombre delante de él era similar a Harry. Los invito a pasar y caminó con ellos por la casa en silencio. Les llevó hasta la pequeña sala que años antes había compartido con Lily, James y _su _hijo.

El pelinegro menor no se sentó en los mullidos sillones a diferencia de Mikael.

—Sirius ¿puedo ir por unos momentos a la biblioteca?

El Black miró por unos minutos a su ahijado.

—Claro… —respondió el susodicho.

Harry salió y camino hasta el lugar al que dijo iría.

Sirius se quedó con Mikael, hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que el señor Bennett exhaló pesadamente y hablo.

—Lo amo. Es mi hijo pero él no ha olvidado sus raíces.

El otro abrió la boca, quería decir que no estaba pensando que Mikael le había arrebatado su esencia a Harry y lo estaba haciendo olvidar a James y a Lily pero no lo logro. Porque sería mentir vilmente y el hombre parecía realmente querer ser sincero.

—Yo… iré a ver a mi ahijado –Sirius se levantó abruptamente y salió casi corriendo. Se había sentido tan extraño cuando el nuevo padre de su pequeño le había dicho aquellas cosas. Alzó la mirada y notó que no estaba muy lejos de la biblioteca. Camino hasta ella recordando que Harry les había dicho que iría por unos minutos ahí.

Lo encontró mirando al ventanal que había en la habitación.

—Sigue tan bonita e iluminada como siempre –murmuró el chico audiblemente.

—Harry…

—Sirius… necesito tu ayuda… eres un auror, siempre escuché a mi padre alabarte. Decía que eras realmente hábil… —El joven busco con la mirada a su padrino y cuando di con el aludido lo observo con anhelo—. ¿Me enseñarías duelo?

Black abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Q-qué? ¡Harry si es una broma no es divertido!

—¡No es una broma! –Siseó el más joven mientras fruncía el ceño—. No quiero que me enseñes duelo porque necesito venganza o cosas tontas por el estilo, es para protegerme, maldita sea.

—¿Protegerte de qué? No me digas que de quién tú sabes porque aún no estás en edad de ir a una guerra que de seguro estaría perdida antes de comenzar. Y si Dumbledore te dijo que me lo pidieras hablare con él, no tiene ningún derecho… —Sirius detuvo sus palabras.

Harry había comenzado a quitarse el caro abrigo que traía puesto, lo tiró a un lado, le siguió el pequeño chaleco y la camisa, los cuales sostuvo en su mano derecha.

—Estoy en Slytherin pero eso ya lo sabes ¿no? Y también sabes mejor que nadie que en ese lugar se comen vivos a los que llaman de forma tan despectiva sangre sucia. Para ellos yo formo parte de ese sector, no soy Harry Potter porque para empezar esa persona desapareció con la muerte de sus padres para resguardarse de nuevo hasta que sea fuerte y prácticamente nadie reconoce ahora mi aspecto físico, no puedo ir por el maldito mundo contando que soy justamente la persona que Voldemort está buscando –Harry tomó aire, todo lo había dicho tan rápido y con tanta furia que le fue extraño por unos momentos el pensar que había sido él que había hablado.

Sirius estaba en absoluto silencio. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el pecho y el abdomen de su ahijado. El cuerpo del pequeño tenía moretones, feos moretones en varios lados. Rasguños grandes cubrían sus hombros y no pudo realmente contener una mueca de ira que se formó en su rostro.

—Eres la única persona que sabe de "esto". Mi padre no tiene conocimiento, no quiero decirle para únicamente lograr que se preocupe. Pero creo que ahora puedes entender que en el presente mi mayor problema no es un señor oscuro queriendo cortar mi cabeza y ofrecerla en ofrenda a su locura. Pienso que… necesito un poco de _revolución_ a mí alrededor, en mí mismo.

Black suspiró y tomó una decisión. Con todas las consecuencias que esta le traería.

* * *

><p>NA: La wea, no tengo perdón de Merlín (?) me tardé un montón en actualizar D8 diré a mi favor que fue porque no sabía cómo ordenar y unir la escenas, tenía muchas de ellas escritas a lo largo del documento. En fin, ha salido el capítulo :3

Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana, mis mejores deseos para ustedes.

Nos leemos, que la suerte esté con ustedes.

Editado: 07/08/14 a las 11:24 pm.


End file.
